


叫我师哥

by WUMINGJIUBIAN



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, teen and up audiences - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUMINGJIUBIAN/pseuds/WUMINGJIUBIAN
Summary: 不容易啊





	叫我师哥

**Author's Note:**

> 相关操作不明白的小伙伴可以尝试下，或者私信我，或评论区

叫我师哥（年下养成，含黑化，HE，民国架空）完结

时隔月余补发

…………………………………………………………………………

 

剧情先导：

 

九郎：

前期：痴情小可爱。后期：黑化恶军阀

张云雷：伪：风流放荡，实：单纯善良

PS：九郎先动心

…………………………………………………………………………

师父去世那一年张云雷才十六岁，一大班子的人走的走，散的散，只剩下他这一个唱青衣的还算能挑班。饶是这样他也愣是带着才十岁的杨九郎和一箱子行头闯出了一片属于自己的天地。

 

外面都道张云雷心狠泼辣，这些年哪个达官显贵若是敢有非分之想便会被玩的很惨。大概是张老板戏折子读的多了便深谙借力打力的法子，比如上一次让对自己图谋不轨的富商大贾，去打压同样对自己含着龌龊心思的清末遗毒十贝勒。只是此间辛苦却只有他自己知道。

 

“师哥！”这一年杨九郎十四岁经历了变声期的嗓音却依然清脆又洪亮。

 

“九郎，你这脸怎么弄的？谁欺负你了？快跟师哥说。”张云雷看着小孩儿脸上青一道红一道的很是心疼。

 

“没事师哥，是我掏了王大娘家的鸡窝，被她撵的，师哥你瞧。”杨九郎说着从怀里掏出一颗笨鸡蛋来。

 

“这是干嘛？前儿个不是刚给你炖了鱼嘛～怎么馋起这东西来了？要是喜欢吃待会让福伯带你去买只鸡腿。”张云雷待他这个小师弟尤其好，那种好简直像对待自家孩子一般，杨九郎也很是粘他，毕竟这两个人从小便相依为命。

 

“师哥，这个我可不是给自己掏的，是给你的。你看你那么瘦做什么好吃的你也总是推给我，这我才想着去王大娘那儿偷鸡蛋的。”

 

“小傻瓜，师哥若是想吃自有山珍海味，又何苦叫你挨这些打去偷个破鸡蛋来。”

 

“可是……”杨九郎记得师父刚走的那年他才十岁和张云雷吃了上顿没下顿，粥碗里的米粒一只手就数的过来。

 

直到有一天张云雷去到师父经常唱堂会的一个富户家里去，杨九郎等了整整一晚都没见他回来。第二天一早那个富户却派家丁送来了许多米面油盐还送回了他高烧的师哥，小杨九郎被吓到了。

 

“师哥，师哥你怎么了？”床上躺着的是他在这世上唯一的亲人，杨九郎害怕失去。

 

及至晌午，那富户家的大门被敲的山响。

 

“你们把我师哥怎么了？他怎么病了？”

 

那大老爷一愣，这么小的孩子就敢一个人跑到他这来兴师问罪，这股子冲劲儿还真像他那师哥不愧是一个师父教出来的，真刚强！

 

“哼！你师哥怕你饿死便到我这里来讨饭，可你居然还有力气跑到我这来大喊大叫。告诉你也没什么，昨晚我开的条件你师哥他不答应却还想要粮食就在我这院子里跪了一晚上，最后我念在和你们师父的交情施舍他点吃的。但你回去告诉他，可就这一回！”

 

“可我师哥是因为在你这里跪了一晚才生病的！”

 

“嗬，小子你不是要敲我的竹杠吧？”

 

“九郎求您了，我们请不起大夫，我师哥他，他……”杨九郎说着便不住的磕头，一会儿就撞破了额头透出血迹。

 

“你，算你狠！管家，给他们几块大洋找大夫，别死我这儿嫌晦气！”

 

张云雷醒来的时候杨九郎的头上就包着纱布，还乐呵呵的端着满是米粒的粥碗和几个大白馒头。

 

“九郎，你这是怎么了？”张云雷的声音有些嘶哑，他跪着的那晚还下了大雨再加上身子本来就弱，不然也不至病成这样。

 

“没事儿师哥，和小淘气他们打架来着。”杨九郎惯会闯祸便编了这个理由，他不想张云雷担心急忙用勺子舀了粥递到人嘴边去。

 

后来，张云雷也是从福伯口中得知九郎是瞧着自己重病不起才跑出去的，他大概也猜到了什么。

 

只是从那以后俩人的近况竟真的好了起来，来听他师哥唱戏的人越来越多，从三五个变成了十几个，再从三五十变成了现在的满坑满谷，可他师哥却还是和吃不饱饭的时候一样瘦。

 

“乖，师哥不能吃，吃多了身段会走样就没办法唱青衣了。”

 

“那我以后一定要赚好多好多的钱，让师哥不用再担心变胖好好的吃一顿饭，想吃什么就吃什么。”杨九郎说的一脸认真。

 

“好啊～那今天这个鸡蛋既然是九郎这么辛苦“偷”回来的师哥就吃了，可下次断不许再去偷别人家的东西了。”

 

“我记住了师哥。”俩人正说这话那边福伯便催促道：“角儿，该上台了。”

 

福伯也是师父去世后自愿留下来照顾张云雷的一个老头。

 

张云雷只好将鸡蛋随手放在梳妆台上就急匆匆的整理了戏服赶去上台，杨九郎则像往常一样在台下拿了小板凳看他师哥神采奕奕的唱着最爱的戏。

 

十几岁的孩子忽然一瞬间满满的都是幸福感，他想和师哥就这样相依为命的过一辈子，永远也不分开。

 

他还在出神他师哥都已经下台去了，掌声雷动中杨九郎满是骄傲恨不得告诉在场的所有人：你们看，他是我师哥，不是别人的。他不知道的是，那在未来一发不可收拾的占有欲于今天便已经生出了萌芽。

 

他打扫完地上的瓜子皮和桌子上的残茶便急急去后台寻他小师哥去了。

 

“下作的东西，不识抬举！”一个身材高大穿着军装的男人说着打了张云雷一巴掌。

 

杨九郎不敢相信的看着眼前那一幕，可他刚要往里闯便被门口的福伯给拦住了。

 

“小兔崽子你要干嘛？那是你师哥的金主，得罪了他你让咱们喝西北风去吗？”

 

“可他……”

 

“嘘！”福伯紧紧攥着他胳膊不放人，又说道：“这都是当角儿该受的，不然你以为上次来砸场子的那个恶霸是谁给摆平的？”

 

杨九郎正听福伯讲这其中的利害关系，门里头却又听见“哐啷”一声。

 

“告诉你！也就是老子，换作是别人一定玩死你！”

 

杨九郎透过门缝就见那所谓的金主正气急败坏的掐着腰，而张云雷却蹲在地上将被那人一股脑打碎了的鸡蛋收拾进一个小盒子里。

 

“是我给师哥偷的那一个！”杨九郎这样想着那个高大的男人却朝门这边走来，门被推开的一瞬间福伯被吓了一跳，杨九郎却毫无畏惧的盯着那人的眼睛看。

 

“看什么看！小畜生，一个德行！”

 

福伯见那人走了便急忙进去帮着拾掇，杨九郎则转身跟上去直至一处烟花柳巷中。

 

“呦～军爷来玩儿啊～”一旁穿着暴露旗袍的小姐挥舞着手中沾满劣质香水的手帕。

 

杨九郎知道这种地方，也知道他师哥曾一再告诫他不许到这种地方来，但这次他一定要跟进去。

 

只见那人七拐八拐的进了暗处的一个巷子，一个小姐冲着他的背影忍不住做出了嫌恶的表情。连妓女都讨厌的人么？杨九郎正想着突然就被一个女人提住了后颈。

 

“你干嘛？快放手。”

 

“放手？小弟弟，你知道那里是什么地方就敢去？”

 

“什么地方？”

 

“那里面住的都是像你一样半大的孩子或是一些小少爷。”

 

“小少爷？是要很有钱才能住在这里么？”杨九郎见那女人很亲切的样子，倒是和他印象中很不一样。

 

那女人听他这样问便用手绢捂着嘴对着他耳朵悄声说了些什么，杨九郎的眼睛越睁越大简直不敢相信自己听到的。

 

可他脑中想的却不是女人口中匪夷所思的世界，而是之前那些来听戏又进入后台的达官显贵们摩挲他师哥的手，和一些他以前听不懂的话现在似乎明白了点。

 

暗巷的一间屋子里，一个少爷已经脱光了衣服躺在人怀里。

 

“军爷～既然你那么喜欢张老板为什么不直接把人给办了呢？每次你见过他后都要来那我撤火，搞的人家像个替代品似的。”

 

“你一个卖屁股的哪儿来那么多讲究？再说了你跟他能比么？”

 

“都是下九流里的，有什么比不得的？”

 

“也不怕告诉你，我留着他有用。”

 

“我怎么不知道他有这么大用处？能抵得过你这几年这么护着他初夜？”

 

“目光短浅！我可留着他等着送给齐大帅呢。他越是清高，越是显得珍贵也就越值钱，等到时候我就把这谁也请不动的张老板送给他，那我可就……”

 

“那你就怎么样？这齐大帅就这么厉害这么值得你巴结？”

 

“那当然，全天下谁不想巴结他，人家可是总司令！全国半数以上的军队都在人家手里。”

 

“那原随山呢？他不是也挺厉害的？”

 

“他算个屁！等我到了齐大帅那边儿第一个先弄死他！”

 

杨九郎不知道自己是怎么回的戏楼，等他到了门口才发现张云雷正裹着单薄的衣衫等他回去。

 

“你这孩子，去哪儿了？这么晚才回来。”

 

“我……”仿佛是张云雷那高大的形象在杨九郎眼中忽然间变得弱小，杨九郎竟第一次不想叫他师哥，也第一次萌生出想保护他的念头。

 

当夜张云雷搂着杨九郎的手不停缩紧仿佛在做什么恶梦，杨九郎则一直盯着他那好看的师哥同样难以入眠。第二天一早杨九郎意外的没有偷懒，反倒拿起了张云雷之前给他的戏折子和一支武生用的花枪练起来。

 

“福伯，昨晚来的那个人我虽然见过很多次但他究竟是干什么的呀？”

 

“你说咱们的大金主？”

 

“就是他！”

 

“王司令，咱们这座城就指着他守呢。”

 

“他这么厉害？为什么？”

 

“哼，傻小子，那是因为人家手握军权，手底下有的是兵你不服人家就打你。”

 

“那他手底下为什么会有那么多兵，我为什么没有？”

 

“臭小子，你是昨晚睡魇着了还是怎么回事？”

 

“福伯，求您告诉我。”杨九郎目光中像是有火在燃烧着，灼的福伯不敢嘲笑他，随即认真道：“人家上知天文下晓地理，武艺高强胆识过人，你行么？”

 

“谁说我不行！福伯，听说你以前是个落第秀才，那您能教我读书么？”

 

福伯一愣：“嗬，有志气是好事，但是……你这小子今天怎么这般客气起来？还想读书？可读书有什么用？还不如唱戏能赚钱。”

 

“我不要！唱戏是下九流，以后只能像师哥一样任人欺负！”

 

“九郎……你不喜欢唱戏么？”

 

杨九郎听到身后的声音后悔莫及，他没想到张云雷会突然出现在这里，他刚才都说了些什么！那可是他师哥最喜欢做的事啊，他都说了些什么？

 

“师哥，我……”

 

“没关系的。”张云雷依然用温柔极了的目光看着他：“你要是想读书师哥便送你去学堂，钱不用担心师哥这儿有。”

 

张云雷说完便回去继续整理他的行头，直到第三天杨九郎竟真的穿上了崭新的校服来到新城区一家很不错的学校报道。

 

自那天起杨九郎白日里在学校听老师们讲西学，从飞机大炮到生物哲学，晚上便回到家听福伯讲孙子兵法，孔孟之道。

 

就算学校放假的时候他还到经由福伯介绍的一个武馆里去学功夫，那武馆的老板是张云雷的戏迷所以也并不收学费，张云雷给人塞了好几次钱都被退了回来，最后无奈只好送戏票也算各取所需。

 

当然，杨九郎一旦有空还是会坐到角落里看张云雷在台上唱戏，那个王司令也还是隔三差五的到后台去摸摸张云雷的手，顺便沾一沾美人香。

 

有一天杨九郎破天荒的翘了课，那是因为前一晚他看见那男人居然去搂张云雷的腰，就在那个杂碎的手要伸到他师哥衣服里时杨九郎大喊在外面一声：“着火啦！快救火啊！”

 

只是最后只有厨房的那一小堆柴火被人点着了而已。

 

是夜杨九郎紧紧搂着张云雷被那家伙碰过的纤腰，这一年杨九郎十七岁已然是个大小伙子了，甚至连身量都已经和张云雷一样高。但张云雷每天看着他长大没觉出他长的有多快，也就不觉得两个人还睡在一起有何不妥，杨九郎在他眼里依旧是当年的那个孩子。

 

像是被勒的有些喘不上气，他拍了拍杨九郎箍在自己身上的手：“九郎～你怎么了？做恶梦了吗？”

 

杨九郎不说话只是搂的更紧，张云雷只好伸出手去摸摸他的脸随后在额头上亲了一口。这下，杨九郎体内仿佛有什么东西再也无法隐藏和自我欺骗，他知道，他对他张云雷的感情绝不止是师弟对师哥该有的，怎么会？他竟然想要占有身边这个人，从他的心到身体。

随即，杨九郎被自己的想法吓到了。

 

第二天一早，杨九郎就跟福伯说了要和张云雷分开睡的事。

 

“这孩子怎么了？怎么突然就要和你分开睡？”福伯问张云雷。

 

“可能是现在长高了，我那张床又太窄吧。分开睡也好，省着他晚上用功的时候点着灯还打扰我休息。”

 

“那我一会儿去收拾一间出来。”

 

当天下午，由于学校的国文老师请病假所以学校提前放学。

 

杨九郎本打算回到戏楼去复习前一天在师傅那儿学到的拳法，顺便去小柜子里偷偷看一眼武馆的师傅送给他的成人礼：一把土制手枪。

 

可他刚进了戏楼后门便听到里面传来喊叫，那听那声音分明是张云雷！

 

“齐大帅那边是不行了，我养了你这么多年你也该报答报答我，爷今天就在你这后台办了你！”

 

张云雷极力挣扎：“你什么时候养我了？我的钱都是自己清清白白赚来的！”

 

“清白？这些年要是没我罩着你把那些人挡在这戏楼外面，你这后台怕是早就变成妓馆了！你也不知道已经被多少人给上过！真以为我像那帮人一样好糊弄？”

 

“你放开我。”

 

杨九郎听到这里再也忍不住一脚踹门闯了进去。

 

“你放开他！”杨九郎说着便要上来与那人撕扯，但少年人的身量又怎能比得上行军打仗的成年人，很快杨九郎就被撂在地上眼前直发黑。

 

张云雷想要走过去看他，却被王司令给捉住：“你今天要是不把我伺候美了我就打死这个小畜生！”

 

他的话似乎很管用，因为张云雷真的不挣动了，王司令两只手分别拽住他的两片衣襟，张云雷身上仅剩的水衣便应声而裂。

 

在皮肤接触到空气的一瞬间张云雷忽然想着：认命吧张云雷，难道天生不就是任人欺负的么？自从师父去世后一直苦苦支撑到现在也已经精疲力尽了，能在这种情况下把身子留到现在已经是奇迹了，不是么？

 

要说唯一奢求的，就是希望杨九郎能离开这里，他看着地上杨九郎愤怒的目光摇了摇头。王司令似乎察觉到便也好整以暇的看过来，只是他看杨九郎的眼神时仿佛看到了一些不一样的东西。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈，我当是什么呢？原来男人的欲望都差不多，就连你这小畜生也不例外。那好，既然你喜欢他，那我就当着你的面做！”

 

说完他恶劣的撕开了张云雷的裤子，一丝不挂的人居然没空去想那双正在自己身上贪婪游走的大手，而是惊诧的回味起刚才的那句“既然你喜欢他”。九郎，是真的么？

 

张云雷不敢相信的看着那边没有出言反驳的人，随即他就发现这是多么的荒唐。

 

杨九郎迅速站起来转身离去，张云雷竟有些庆幸，眼前这一幕大概能彻底断了他的念想吧？张云雷想着反而陷入了无边的绝望，绝望在这个世上再没有人会帮他，从此以后他也会陷入无边的恶梦与黑暗，就连他最喜欢唱的戏都仿佛被玷污了一样，他，以后还能上台么？

 

一声枪响打断了他的思绪，面前刚刚还在欺负自己的人脑袋上出现了一个血洞，无论他多么惊讶可站在门口那人却巍然不动，脸上既没有愤怒亦没有恐惧。

 

“九……九郎……”张云雷一边羞愧自己在师弟面前被人脱光了衣服按在桌子上，一边看着此刻的九郎在害怕些什么。

 

杨九郎脱下自己的衣服上前给人披上，随后他拉起张云雷的手：“师哥我们快走，我带你离开这里。”

 

“放手！”

 

杨九郎握住张云雷腕子的那只手僵就这样在那里。

 

“师哥？你就是对师哥存着这样龌龊心思的？”

 

杨九郎从未见过张云雷用这个语气和态度跟他说话，这和平时偶尔气急败坏的管教不同，生疏且令人心寒。

 

“你走吧！我没你这样的师弟。”

 

“可是师……可是我要是走了你会被他们抓住的。”

 

“我始终是张老板，有那么多人喜欢我的戏，所以我自然有办法脱身。”张云雷不知道自己这话到底能不能唬住面前这个已经不再弱小的孩子。

 

“靠跟别人上床么？！”杨九郎再也忍耐不住大吼起来。

 

张云雷一阵委屈，眼泪便不自主的流下来，这么多年无论多苦他都从未让那些人得逞过，可眼下竟然被他亲手养大的孩子这样侮辱。

 

“对，没错，只要我同意跟那些达官显贵们上床他们便会对我趋之若鹜，尤其是那些手里握着权利的将军司令，总之我是不会有事的，但你必须走！因为我不能忍受你一个下九流的东西，竟然也对我这具身子有非分之想！”

 

“你！”杨九郎觉得不可理喻，这么多年的同门情谊换回来的却是这句话。

 

“我是下九流不假，师哥你又高贵到哪里去呢？既然这么瞧不起我，难道以前对我的好也都是假的么？”

 

杨九郎心灰意冷，不敢相信那个病榻前照顾他的人，为了他在富户门前跪了一晚上的人，甚至是省吃俭用送他去学校的人，一直都是骗他的。

 

“那都是福伯让我做的，对你好的也是他，当年捡你回来的也是他。”张云雷说这话时尽量不去看对面的人。

 

杨九郎收回了握住张云雷的那只手，迈着异常沉重的脚步慢慢向外走去。

 

街道上暴雨倾盆，也许是这样才掩盖了方才后台里的那一声枪响，也让王司令的尸体没有那么快被发现。

 

追出来的福伯给了杨九郎一个十分漂亮的行李箱，厚重的大家伙透着英式庄重而古典的美感，那是原本是张云雷为他准备的成人礼。他想着有一天他的小九郎也能像其他的孩子一样，穿着体面的走进某所全国知名的学校，而不是走他的老路任人欺负，他期待杨九郎未来受人尊敬衣食无忧并且有能力自保。

 

为了这个箱子他连着唱了三天的堂会，这才凑够钱买了这个远渡重洋而来的大家伙，他嗓子化了脓最后只能靠止痛片来缓解。

 

杨九郎张开嘴不知道该说什么，接过箱子转身离去。

 

暴雨不一会儿就停了，他走进一间旅馆把它打开，里面有一张全国最顶级军校的推荐信，落款是：原随山。

这又是谁？他张云雷的又一个金主么？杨九郎冷笑着想。

箱子里还有很多的钱和干粮，甚至是换洗衣物，都是些自己没见过的新衣服。

 

这算什么？是早就要赶自己走了么？

 

杨九郎一夜无眠……最后拿着那张推荐信决定启程。

 

这几天于张云雷来说却是地狱，他是在牢房中度过的，盐水混着血珠从道道鞭痕上叫喧着滚过，也许下一刻就会死吧，他这样想着不知道自己还能坚持多久。

 

刑房的门忽然开了，一双军靴徐徐迈进来。

 

来人钳住他精巧此刻却浸满汗水的下巴迫使他抬头：“就是你杀了王司令？”

 

“……”

 

“哈哈，张老板好气魄！托您的福他王一鸣的军队由我原随山接管了！并且为了报答张老板的相助之恩，原某特来接张老板出去，并且愿意代替他王一鸣成为张老板的新靠山。”

 

张云雷被这猝不及防的一番表白给吓到，但转天他竟然真的回到了戏楼，不仅如此那王司令还被报纸写成了一个叛国通敌十恶不赦的军痞。

 

这究竟是怎么回事？大概只有那些处在权利风暴中央的人才知道吧。

 

三年不过是弹指一挥间，杨九郎以第一名的成绩从军校毕业，而后顺利的入了齐大帅麾下，无论是枪法谋略还是带兵打仗全部都不往不利。

 

军队中的日子更如白驹过隙，齐大帅没有儿子，所以在他于战场上中弹身亡后军权便被他那几个副将给瓜分殆尽，而杨九郎只用了半年的时间便叫他们全都俯首称臣。

 

“大帅，你有什么心事吗？”因为董寒发现他们家大帅总会在暴雨时站在窗前发呆，无论下人们怎么劝他远离他都听不进去。

 

“又是这个季节，差不多也该回家了。”

 

董寒不解：“将军，这不就是你的家吗？”

 

“是故乡啊，那个让我又爱又恨的故乡……

 

“董寒，让下边人收拾东西我们明天就启程！”

 

不知是近乡情怯还是害怕当年那个害怕见到曾让他一颗心坠入无间地狱里的师哥，他回到故乡的第一件事竟不是去找他，反而去另一间戏楼听了出《锁麟囊》。

 

“杨大帅可喜欢？”那卸了妆的小戏子正坐在杨九郎身旁，讨好似的问道。

 

却不料杨九郎嘴角一勾，不怀好意的反问他道：“你们唱戏的都这样么？”

 

“杨大帅？”小戏子不解。

 

“到辉煌大酒店来，要是给我伺候好了，以后本大帅罩你。”

 

那小戏子喜出望外立马收拾妥当跟着杨九郎离去。

 

很快杨大帅那点本来该不为人知的爱好便在圈子内不胫而走，全城大大小小的各路名角儿几乎都曾和他在酒店里激情过。

 

“云雷？”

 

“随山。”

 

“那个杨大帅的事你听说了吗？我有点担心。”

 

“这有什么好担心的？我听说那些人多半也都是自愿的，且我若是以死相逼他还敢用强不成？”

 

“你总是这样，真让人担心。”原随山的话还没说完，便有一队军靴齐刷刷的出现在了戏楼里。

 

“我们大帅今晚在杨公馆里请张老板唱堂会。”董寒一字不落的传达着他们大帅的话，毕竟之前那些戏子可都没有去杨公馆这么好的待遇。

 

“多谢杨大帅的好意，但云雷今集体身体不适恐怕不能……”

 

“我们大帅说了：就是绑也要将张老板绑去。”

 

“你们！”张云雷将求救的目光投向原随山，后者却不为所动。

 

的确，这些年张云雷也明白了一件事：原随山是个无利不起早的人 他可以在能力范围内保护你，但他绝不会为了你去得罪他惹不起的人。尤其当对象变成了继承当年齐大帅全部军队的杨大帅后，那张保障卡便不再好用了。

 

这么多年的乱世浮沉也早就让张云雷明白了一个道理：大难临头，自保为上。

 

虽然这其中曾有过例外，但那个人却再也回不来了，现在说这些又有什么用呢？

 

“明白了，我跟你们走，还请容云雷收拾下东西。”

 

张云雷来到后台化好妆后往衣袖里塞了一把不大不小的刀。

 

车子缓慢开动，又是一个雨天，张云雷不由得想起了某个人，那个在大雨中被他赶出门的孩子，杨大帅……竟然也姓杨呢。

 

他还在想这回能不能逃得过，那边车子便已经到了地方，下车时他抬头看了一眼便无奈笑道：我真傻，这种天气怎么会有月亮呢？

 

“张老板，别来无恙。”

 

张云雷惊讶的看着面前已经高出自己一头并且威严凌厉的男人，不敢相信这就是当年那个曾窝在自己怀里撒娇的孩子。

 

“九郎！”张云雷伸出手去想要摸一下那张日夜惦念的脸。

 

啪！一只漂亮的手就这样被人给打了下来。

 

“张老板。”杨九郎高高在上俯视着受到惊吓的人。

 

“九郎，你……你这些年过的怎么样？还好么？”张云雷控制住还想要伸出去的手，问出了这句他做梦都想知道答案的话。

 

“哈哈，我毕竟不是花钱供养张老板的人，所以您也不必对着我谄媚奉承，只是当年那个被您瞧不起的下九流如今已经变成了大帅。怎么样？我今天的身份地位足购让张老板在我身下婉转承欢了吧？”

 

这下张云雷彻底愣在那里，即使不知道是否有一天会重逢他也仍然有很多问题想问。

他很想问：九郎，有没有认真吃饭？是胖了还是瘦了。九郎，你小时候总是玩儿泥巴又不爱洗澡，现在呢？有没有按时洗澡？有没有用功读书？还有……还有……还有一句无关紧要的话：还记不记得师哥……师哥很想你……

 

但这些话如今都如鲠在喉，只能用关切的目光回应着杨九郎冰冷的态度。

 

“先去洗澡吧，那么多人用过的身体我嫌脏。”杨九郎毫不在意的说着字字诛心的话。

 

浴室里张云雷合衣蹲在造价昂贵的地砖上分不清留下来的是热泪还是冷水，随即他剧烈的呛咳起来，一滴血涌出喉咙泛出丝丝腥甜滴在洁白的地砖上，像是一朵朵妖娆绽放的彼岸花。

 

杨九郎满意的看着头发还在滴水的人，他不知道那人只是为了想见他，只是想知道他这些年都发生了些什么？

 

“九郎，你能再最后叫我一声师哥么？”

 

那声音带着颤抖，却撞击着杨九郎最为脆弱的那根神经，他犹豫了一会儿却没有如那个人的愿，即使他此刻不停的颤抖如同风中残烛像是下一秒便要消逝。

 

一双满带伤痕与茧的手粗暴的摸上张云雷的腰，用力扯开了浴袍。不知道是不是杨九郎的幻觉，这么多年过去身下这人竟还和当年一样瘦，肋骨根根可见。

 

杨九郎对着人脆弱的脖颈吻下去，随后在没有任何润滑的情况下猛地送进了后面从未被动过的地方。

 

伴随着撕裂般的惨叫和身下汹涌而出的血迹，张云雷在不停的痉挛抽搐后昏死过去。

 

杨九郎被身下不停抽搐且目光失焦的人吓到，顿时也没了继续做下去的兴致，就连那种报复的快感也很快就消失的无影无踪。

 

他不知道为什么会这样，更不知道为什么张云雷会流这么多的血。其实他回来这段时间只是表面上不断的找些男孩欢好，但都没有真正的碰过他们。很多次只是用药将人给迷晕，实在唬弄不过的便找了别人来替代他做，这一切不过是为了今夜的报复。

 

“来人！叫大夫！”

 

那边大夫还没请来，董寒便站在门外道：“报告大帅，门口有个老头说他是来接张老板回去的。”

 

“老头？叫什么？”

 

“他说叫福伯。”

 

“还愣着干什么啊？快叫他上来！”

 

“是！”

 

福伯颤抖着双手不敢去看正躺在那巨大双人床上脸色惨白的人。

 

“杨九郎！你个畜牲！”

 

“他当年瞧不起我冒雨赶我离开，现在我们扯平了！”

 

“扯平？好一句扯平！你还有心吗杨九郎？既然你要算，那我老头子就和你好好算一算当年的账！

当年他怕连累你入狱，自己将那杀人的罪名一应承担下来。可监狱哪里是人呆的地方？要不是这城中两家军阀互相夺权，他一定当时就死了。我抱他回来的时候他浑身上下被打的体无完肤，足足养了三个月才好。

一直呆在那不见天日又阴暗潮湿的地方，还受了伤，所以一直到现在凡是遇上这种天气那伤处就刺骨的疼，折磨的他几乎无法入睡。”

 

杨九郎不敢相信他听到的，便依旧不肯低头道：“他张老板有那么多钱，自己不会治病么？”

 

“有钱？什么钱？你是说那封花光了他所有积蓄的军校推荐信？还是为你准备了大半个月的生日礼物？还是礼物里面的那些钱和新衣服！”

 

福伯替张云雷觉得不值，竟然养了这么个白眼狼。他依稀记得那天的大雨，张云雷衣衫不整的跑来找他，求他把那个大箱子和里面的东西给杨九郎送去。

 

“福伯，我对他说了很严重的话，他这会儿一定很生气算我求你，求你把这个给他送去。”

 

然而等福伯回来时雨虽然已经停了，张云雷却也已经被宪兵队的人给带走。

 

“我以为……我以为那都是福伯您给我准备的，毕竟当年是您捡我回戏班，不然我可能早就死了。”

 

“哎呀！福伯我真怀疑你是怎么当上这个大帅的，你糊涂啊！捡你回来的是当年的小张云雷，就因为收留你他还被师父打了一顿，小腿上现在还留着竹条下的疤。

不然你以为他为什么每天晚上都要搂着你睡？一是没有空屋子给你，但最重要的还不是他怕师父趁他睡熟了将你给抱走。

师弟？哼！你师父教过你什么？！读书写字哪一个不是床上躺着的这个人逼着你做的？当年要不是他苦苦央求，哎……”

 

外面惊雷炸响，劈中的却仿佛是杨九郎这么多年来由于害怕而不敢多想的思绪和脑袋。

 

“再说他有多少钱你还不知道么？他唱一次戏才能赚几个大子儿啊！”

 

“那些金主竟一分钱也不给他么？反正他……他也……”

 

“你也是个男人了，还不知道那帮人存的什么腌臜心思吗？他哪里敢收那些钱呦？！”

 

“这么说他从来都没……这么说，做了那种事的反而是我！竟然是我……”

 

大夫很快被杨公馆的人给拎了来，杨九郎颓然坐在沙发里手边正是张云雷换下的戏服，他抱着那衣服仿佛抱的是被他误解多年的小师哥。

 

随即他在那团衣服里又摸到了一个坚硬的东西，他拿出来正是那个慌乱中被张云雷收进衣袖里的刀。

 

“他竟随身带着这种东西么”杨九郎想着：若是今天遇见的不是自己他是不是就把这东西带进卧室去了？那他今晚又会怎么样？还是说，他宁肯被我欺负也不想伤害曾经的那个小师弟。

 

第二天中午，张云雷睁开眼便看到跪在床头的杨九郎。

 

“师哥你醒了？”杨九郎不争气的哭了，他已经好多年都没有哭过，准确来说是自从离开了戏楼他仿佛就变成了一个没有感情的机器，又像忘记了眼泪该从哪里流出来一样。

 

“你终于肯叫我师哥了？不气师哥赶你离开还说那些伤你心的话了？”张云雷开口嗓子还是哑的。

 

“师哥，都是九郎的错，你骂我吧，打我也行，你想怎么样就怎么样，我求你了师哥！请你原谅我……”杨九郎说着低下头。

 

张云雷看着面前泪如雨下的人，强撑着去摸他的头：“别哭了，万一让别人看到他们大帅哭哭啼啼的成什么样子？”

 

“我算什么大帅，我真该死。”

 

“九郎……要不要坐上来，地上凉。”

 

下一秒杨九郎就趴在张云雷胸口上，恨不能炸裂时光回到那个时候。

 

张云雷咳嗽了两声，杨九郎便又想起昨日那大夫的话：病人长期不好好吃饭，有很严重的胃病，另外他高烧又淋雨这样很危险。

 

“师哥，你要不要吃些东西？我让他们热了粥。”

 

“不了，师哥吃不下。”

 

“师哥我都听福伯说了，说我走后你就经常不好好吃饭，还有一有什么事情你也说吃不下……”

 

张云雷就这样静静的躺着听面前这个高大的男人宛若当年的那个孩子，喋喋不休的从福伯说了什么一直讲到他这些年经历的那些故事，从日落西沉，一直到繁星如瀑，月上梢头。

 

从此，张老板不再卖票唱戏，因为他有了一个最忠实的听众，那是杨大帅的专属小板凳。

他不再节食，因为他不需要再为了生计保持完美的身段。

他不再机关算尽，也不需要再在各个势力中心费力的周旋，因为有人能保护他这一辈子不再受任何欺凌。

他更不需要再想念，因为爱的人就在身边，他会为自己煮粥，也会在任何时候无论面对任何人都为自己挺身而出。

 

………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> 这回该不会被屏蔽了吧，希望这篇能一直在


End file.
